Count Dracula (Glovey Story)
Count Dracula is the famous villain created by writer Abraham Stroker (Somes reffered to as Bram Stroker), who originally wrote his novel about a man who became the King of the vampires and put all his blame on God for loosing the love of his life while he was gone. Dracula is also known for being the main antagonist in the Castlevania series. Background Information One day along the Smurf Village trail, a giant black castle appeared next to the village. It has been 100 years, and is time for his awakening. He desires power, which he senses on the Smurf's spirit. (Similar to what Gargamel planned in the Smurfs film.) He steals Smurfette the first time to take her Smurf essencce in hopes of becoming more powerful. He begins to develop feelings for her, and decides to destroy the gloved Smurf to keep Smurfette under his control and will. He also wouldn't mind quenching his thirst for blood, even if it's foreign to him. He of course is stopped by Glovey's Enchanted Smurf Neo form, which he uses to become human size and wrestle the vampire down and fly him to the sun. History Mathias Cronqvist, a knight who rebelled against God and became the dark lord, king of the vampires, Count Dracula. He can take any form he desires. He turned away from God after his wife had passed away and Dracula blamed God for the death of his wife. He then sold his soul to Satan and became the lord of darkness, Count Dracula. He was condemned to a fate similar to the fallen one. Dracula vowed to avenge himself and to start a war with God's creation for taking away his wife. His bloodline was cursed, which only included himself and his son Adrian. He changes his name to Alucard to represent that he is his father's opposite since he was against what his father planned. Abilities Dracula has many powers and abilities which include: *Bat - Dracula can turn into one big bat or a swarm of bats to attack or chase his enemies. *Obedience - Dracula stares at his victims eyes, causing them to fall on he ground and kneel as they struggle to get up and attack. *Eternal Night - It is always night time when Dracula is awake and wherever he temporarily resides. *Blood Draining - Dracula bites a living organisms neck, allowing him to quench his thrist and sometimes to take the essence of the victim. *Teleporting - Dracula can make himself appear and disappear as a strategy to confuse his frighten his enemies. *Power of Dominance - Dracula can create servants or slaves from the victims who have been bitten in the neck. *Castle - His castle spawns wherever and whenever he desires to do so. *Flight - The ability to defy gravity and soar to the atmosphere. *Mind Destroy - Dracula can scare his enemies by getting inside their minds either awake or asleep to cause insanity. He can also communicate with his enemies through their minds with this technique, usually to fool or seduce women into his will. Voice Actor(s) *His desired voice actor would be Scott McCulloch who voiced Dracula in the game Symphony of the Night. See Also *Lord Vladimir Smurfula, a similar character in the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf series. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Characters from other franchises Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters